Magic Found
by Agent Liliya Black
Summary: Set in Age of Ultron, so there will be spoilers! A twist to who Clint's wife is... Will Phoenix be able to deal with the stress of being married to an Avenger? AU Fem Harry.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the avengers or Harry Potter.

 **This story is set in Avengers Age of Ultron so if you haven't watched the film yet then there will spoilers. Also this story will be Fem Harry so if you don't like then don't read. In the Harry Potter books it will be after Hogwarts, but I might do some flashbacks to her time at school.**

 **After a few reviews said that I should improve on grammar I have rechecked this chapter and made some corrections, please tell me if there is anything that I have missed again.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Clint sighed, that witch had really messed with all of the Avengers he was now flying towards a safe house where they could regroup and re gather their wits again. Not even Fury knows where he is taking the other Avengers, Clint had always guarded this secret with his life. He didn't think anything would happen that would cause him to take anyone but Tasha here.

"Where are you taking us Legolas?" Stark asked jokingly.

"A safe house, somewhere I never thought I would have to take you. We will be there in about two hours." Clint replied.

Natasha was very broken up hopefully some time with Phoenix would help her, it had before so Clint hoped that it would do the same thing again. Meeting Phoenix had definitely helped him, in fact now him didn't know what he would do without her. Clint thought back to when he first met her.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was one of Clint's rare days off and he was taking the time to have a little look around London (where he had recently be relocated), he was planning on trying some fish and chips from here as England had been were fish and chips first started. Clint was walking along looking for a shop not really paying attention where he was going when he crashed into someone, he looked down to see that the someone he had crashed into was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen._

" _I am so sorry, I was in my own little world there." Clint apologised as he offered her a hand up._

 _When she was back on her feet she smiled a little, "Don't worry no harm done. You're not from around here are you?" She asked._

" _No, how could you tell?" Clint asks feeling a little embarrassed._

" _Your accent and that fact that you look so lost." She said giggling a bit._

" _Yeah my boss recently moved me here from The State's," Clint said. The realised that he hadn't introduced himself "I'm Clint Barton," He introduced._

" _Nice to meet you. I'm Phoenix Potter. Were you looking for anywhere specific?" Phoenix asked._

" _Not really I am just looking for a fish and chips shop." Clint grumbled taking another look at his surroundings._

 _Phoenix giggled, this man couldn't find a fish and chips shop in London, she hadn't failed to notice that he was a very attractive man so she decided that she would help him out._

" _Tell you what I'll help you find a fish and chip shop if I can join you." Phoenix offered._

 _Clint blinked a couple of times and then realised that she was either flirting with him or hitting on him, guessing that it was probably a bit of both. It seemed that luck was on his side today._

" _Of course, make it a date." Clint said cheekily hoping that he wasn't pushing his luck, but Phoenix just laughed and lead him to a fish and chips shop around a corner that he had recently come around._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Clint came out of the flashback with a small smile, after that they had really hit it off and the rest was history. Looked around and noticed that they were almost there, he kept flying for another ten minutes before he told the others to strap in as they would be landing in a few minutes.

When he had landed the plane in a supposedly very large empty field, Clint walked out of the plane with the other Avengers. They all looked quite confused, only Natasha knew what was here and didn't look at all confused.

"Barton, what is this? There is nothing here." Steve stated.

"Wrong. It looks like there is nothing here." Clint said calmly, walking forward to where he knew the wards started.

"Do you mean the place is under a cloaking device?" Stark asked, he sounded very excited.

"This place is far better protected than just have a cloaking device over it." Clint said wonder how the other Avengers would react to the existence of magic.

Of course Clint knew about magic after he had been with Phoenix for two years she had finally told him that she was a witch and that magic was real. It had taken a bit of getting used to, especially as Phoenix was hailed as a hero to the whole wizarding world for defeating a Dark Lord called Voldemort.

Clint was just about to send a text to Phoenix to tell her that he was outside the wards, and needed her to let four other people inside. When there was a loud _crack!_ He looked around along with the others to come face to face with a familiar face, Neville Longbottom, his wife Luna and son Dylan had just apparated outside the wards.

He glanced around at his friends and they were all gaping at where the three of them had appeared. Clint would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious, apart from Natasha and Thor all their faces were really funny.

"Hello Neville, Luna." Clint said going over to them. "Could you tell Nix that she needs to let four people into the wards and that I will explain later." Clint asked.

"Sure, what exactly did you do? You all look like death. I guessing that they don't know, as they are all still standing there gaping." Neville said kindly.

"No they don't know, and I think that we have all been through our own personal hell's recently so sitting down would be good." Clint said.

Neville nodded and walked into the wards with his family, they disappeared after crossing leave the Avengers gaping again. Thor was the first to regain his voice.

"I did not know this kind of magic existed here." Thor said.

"Neither did Clint until he got into a relationship with me." A red headed woman with emerald green eyes was standing in front of them.

"Hawkass has a girlfriend?!" Tony exclaimed.

"No I don't, I have a wife." Clint said going up to the woman and bringing her into her arms.

"You are married!" Tony said shocked "Did you know he was married? Because I did not." Tony stated.

"I knew he was married." Natasha tells them. "Hey Nix,"

"Hey Tasha, you look like hell." Nix said quietly, "what on earth have you been doing Clint Barton?" Nix asked glaring him him. "And I thought I had a dangerous job." She muttered under her breath.

Then she flicked her wand walking towards the wards and calling over her shoulder, that they could come in and get some rest.

The Avengers walked slowly through the wards and saw a huge Manor with large grounds surrounding it.

"I didn't know you were loaded Barton." Tony whistled looking around.

"I'm not 'loaded' Stark this is my wife's family Manor." Clint explained as they went into the Manor, Clint was almost knocked off his feet by a small red headed blur.

The others saw Clint swing the little girl up into his arms, she squealed happily.

"Daddy!" She laughed.

"Hello Princess," Clint said.

"You have a child?" Steve asked slowly.

"Yes, I have three." Clint said turning to face them with a smile.

The others had never seen him so relaxed…

An hour later the Avengers are sitting in a large lounge area, but then it seemed that everything around here was large. They had found out that Nil's full name was Phoenix and that she would be in soon. Clint had said that she was just asking Neville and Luna to keep an eye on the kids while they explained this.

"Barton when did all this happen? And does Fury know about any of this?" Steve asked.

"I first met her twelve years ago, and I married her three years later. I was only twenty when I met her… Wow that really does seem like a long time ago." Clint muttered.

"Clint we have about an hour to explain how it is that magic exists." Phoenix says, coming into the room and sitting down next to him.

"To start off with can you tell me who you are?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm Steve Rogers, that's Tony Stark, That is Dr Bruce Banner and that is Thor." Steve introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Phoenix Potter-Barton." Phoenix said. "Now I know that Tasha knows that magic is real, did anyone else know that magic was real before they came here?" She asked.

"I did, where I come from magic is real and everybody knows that it exists." Thor said.

"You're from Asgard. Clint told me about it, he also told me that your brother almost killed him." Phoenix said glaring at Thor.

"My brother was adopted, and he is dead now." Thor said shift uncomfortably under her glare.

"Good. At least I don't have to kill another murdering psychopath." Phoenix said calmly.

"You've killed a murdering psychopath?" Bruce half asked half stated.

"Yes, he killed most of my family, parents, godfather, all my father friends, my godson's parents many of my friends from school." Phoenix said sadly. "Anyway that's a little off topic."

"Right now you need to accept that magic is very real and there is a whole hidden society of wizards and witches that depend on muggles not knowing about us for our survival." Phoenix said firmly.

"So basically don't tell anyone that magic is real." Steve guessed.

"Yep, no telling people that magic is real and I won't have to arrest you and get the obliviators to wipe your memories of this encounter." Phoenix said.

"Hold on a minute you can arrest us?" Bruce asked.

"Yes I am an Auror, there like the magic police force." Phoenix said.

"Now in the mean time I think that you should rest up and and let Clint have some time with his kids before Teddy uses magic to unlock the door," She raises her voice a little at the end and there is feet quickly moving away from the door.

"Now does anyone have any questions?" Phoenix asks.

* * *

 **Should I continue? Please give your thoughts.**

 **Firefly**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the avengers or Harry Potter.

 **This story is set in Avengers Age of Ultron so if you haven't watched the film yet then there will spoilers. Also this story will be Fem Harry so if you don't like then don't read. In the Harry Potter books it will be after Hogwarts, but I might do some flashbacks to her time at school.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Previously**

"Now does anyone have any questions?" Phoenix asks.

* * *

"Yes I have questions and lots of them. But the most important I think is: Do your kid know what you do for a job Barton?" Tony asked.

"No they don't know what I do specifically, they know that I work in law enforcement like their mom." Clint tell his team.

"What are your kids names you never told us?" Steve asks.

"Well Teddy is the oldest and he is my godson, he is fifteen at the moment. Ollie is the one that you haven't heard anything about yet, he is nine. And Lily is the youngest she is four." Phoenix told them.

"Thanks for letting us know, no offence but could we get some rest now?" Bruce asked.

"Of course, I'll have one of the house elves so you to your rooms. Kreature!" Phoenix called. There was a loud _crack!_ and a small green thing appeared out of nowhere, it had bat like ears and tennis ball like eyes. But it was wear and red and black uniform with some sort of crest on.

"Mistress called Kreature," The thing said.

"What is that?!" Tony yelped looking at the thing, the others apart from Natasha seemed to have been stunned into silence.

"Nasty Muggle is calling Kreature a thing," Kreature states.

"Enough of that Kreature! You will be polite to all of our guests." Phoenix said firmly to the elf.

The elf grumbled a little but he was a lot better than he was before Phoenix had given him Regulus's locket. Of he did have relapses sometimes like now.

"Kreature is a house elf for those of you who don't know, and he is not a thing." Phoenix said. "Kreature will you please show them to the rooms you Winky and Tally prepared earlier." Phoenix asked the elf.

"Of course Mistress, this way please." Kreature said to the Avengers.

"If you should need anything then if you just call Winky or Tally's name they will come and see if they can help." Phoenix said as the Avengers apart from Clint slowly followed Kreature out of the room.

Now that the others were gone Clint pulled Phoenix into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips, when they broke apart a minute or so later they were both breathing hard. Phoenix stayed in her husband's arms contentedly.

"You should probably go and see your children, Ollie hasn't even seen you yet." Phoenix said.

Clint nodded slowly releasing her but keeping hold of her hand and leading her up to where the children would all be in Teddy's room. Phoenix followed him up to Teddy's room and waited while he knocked on the door, it was opened seconds later and Ollie bolted into his dad's arms.

Clint lifted him up and then walked into Teddy's room and sat down on the bed, Phoenix lifted Lily up and then sat down with her daughter on her lap. Teddy was sitting on the sofa bed that he had in his room.

"Daddy are you going to be staying this time?" Ollie asked.

"For a little while yeah, but I have something to deal with so I will have to leave again." Clint said.

Immediately three voices protest telling him that he can't go, and that he has to stay with them forever! Complaining that he is always going away and that they are not going to let him leave again.

Clint sighed wondering what has brought this on, yes they were always upset when he left but they knew that he would always come back. The three of them knew that it was part of his job, he didn't like going away but he had to. Clint looked over at his wife hoping that she would help him out of the tight spot that he had found himself in, he guessed that he wasn't going to get out of this room without one of the younger ones having a tantrum.

Phoenix just grinned at him and made no move to help him, she had known that this was coming for a while. All three of them had been asking why Daddy had to go away so much and when he would be coming back, so this to her was not surprising.

"Guys you know that I will come back again don't you, I will always come back to my family." Clint said kindly.

"But Daddy! You go away more often and for longer than Mommy ever does!" Ollie whined.

I know Ollie but I have to keep people safe, you wouldn't want other children to lose their mommies and daddies would you?" Clint asked his son.

"No I guess I wouldn't," Ollie said slowly. Teddy nodded in agreement, he knew what it was like to lose your parents. Yes Phoenix and Clint were his parents, but his birth parents had been killed in final battle with Voldemort at Hogwarts.

Phoenix and Clint were both waiting to see what Lily might think, she might only be four but she was very good at expressing her opinions. Also she was the biggest daddy's girl Phoenix had ever seen, she was usually the one who would be throwing a tantrum if her Daddy had to go away…

 **With Natasha**

Natasha had got used to the house elves after her first few times at Potter Manor, she knew what her team were going through. Finding out that magic is real AND that one of the members in your team has a wife and children that you didn't know about is very shocking.

She was shown to her usual room in the Manor and Kreature had given her a nod before he left, Natasha quickly got changed and was about to get some rest when there was a knock on her door. Going to answer it she found that Steve was on the other side.

"Hey, do you need to talk. I know it can be a lot to take in, and they only had Teddy when Clint told me." Natasha said, inviting him in.

"Yes it is a lot to take in but I wanted to ask if you think we should contact Fury and Hill. Even if is just let them know that we are all alive." Steve said.

"I don't know, we probably should contact them. But I don't know if Clint and Phoenix will let them come here, they might but there are no guarantees." Natasha said.

Steve sighed "we do need to plan what we are going to do next, we still need to stop Ultron." He said quietly.

"I know and I am not suggesting that we don't, but I think that Phoenix and some her could be persuaded to help." Natasha said.

Steve was about to reply when someone started screaming, they both jumped up and went out into the hallway. Tony, Bruce and Thor were already out there and were obviously going to go and see who it was, when Natasha saw Teddy walking calmly up to them.

"What's going on Teddy?" Natasha asked going up to him quickly.

"Lily's having a tantrum because Clint's going to be leaving again." Teddy said grinning slightly that they all looked so panicked.

"Oh yeah, she's a real Daddy's girl isn't she?" Natasha said.

"Very much so, this happens quite a lot when she hears that he is leaving or planning on leaving." Teddy said.

"Okay Teddy thanks for letting us know." Natasha said giving him a smile, before he walked back the way he came.

Soon after that everyone was in bed asleep.

 **The Next Morning**

When Clint woke up that morning it was not to his alarm blaring out at him but to his daughter climbing on their bed, it did make a nice change to be able to sleep in the same bed as his wife.

"Good morning Princess," Clint said pulling his little girl into his arms, she had not been happy last night but she seemed to have all but forgotten it.

"Morning Daddy," Lily murmured, cuddling up into his arms.

Phoenix rolled over when she heard her husband's quiet voice and guessed that their daughter must have come into their room, which meant that it was morning. Damn.

"Morning Clint," Nix says sitting up in bed.

"Morning love," Clint replied wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side.

"Hello baby, do you want breakfast or just a cuddle?" Nix asked her.

Lily thought about it for a minute "Breakfast." She stated.

"And what's the magic word?" Clint asked raising an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Pretty please!" Lily squealed happily.

Okay why don't you run downstairs and ask Tally to start breakfast while we get dressed." Nix suggested to her daughter.

Lily nodded and scrambled off the bed and ran out of the room, Clint sighed and got up I'll go and supervise her if you get the boys up." Clint called to Nix as he went into the bathroom.

"Okay," Nix replied.

When she was dressed Phoenix headed for Teddy's room to get him up for breakfast, Teddy might be very polite but when it came to sleeping him was a typical teenage boy. If she didn't get him up he wouldn't be up until noon.

Knocking on the door before she entered, "Teddy, it's time to get up and breakfast will be ready soon." Nix said as she shook his shoulder firmly.

"Nix, go away I'm tired." Teddy mumbled sleepily.

"Okay, but I will be back once I've got Ollie up." Phoenix said firmly.

Leaving Teddy's room and going across the hall into Ollie room. "Come on Ollie time to get up," Phoenix said.

Ollie sighed before rubbing his eyes, "Is there going to be breakfast?" He asked.

"Yes, it is probably already done." Phoenix told him.

"Okay, thanks mom." Ollie said getting up and walking quickly downstairs.

Typical, Phoenix thought as she walked back into Teddy's room, and swiftly pulled the covers off him.

"Teddy! Up now. Breakfast is done" Phoenix said.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up," Teddy stated getting up as he spoke and following Phoenix downstairs.

When they went into the kitchen to find that only Clint, Ollie, Lily and Natasha were there. It seemed that all the others were either getting ready or still asleep.

"Good morning Nat," Phoenix said giving her friend a smile as she a Teddy sat down at the table.

"Morning Nix, how have you been?" Natasha asks.

"Fine. I think I should probably be asking you that." Nix states looking her friend in the eye.

"I will be fine, I just need a bit more time to deal with some old memories." Nat tells her.

"Okay, if you need to talk you know where I am." Nix says.

They carry on eating in relative silence other than what Ollie and Lily are talking about with their mother, father and aunt figure. Until the other Avengers come in and slowly sit down.

"Help yourselves to breakfast," Phoenix tells them.

"Thank you," Steve says.

"It is no problem," Phoenix says.

"Would it be okay for us to contact Fury and Hill, we need to plan our next move and having them around would be helpful. We have to stop this." Steve said.

"Yes of course we can talk about it when the kids aren't around to over hear, so you will have to wait until after breakfast." Phoenix states firmly.

"Yes Ma'am." Steve agrees.

After everybody has finished the Avengers gathered with Phoenix, Teddy had gone over to a friends house and the two younger kids were playing upstairs where Winky was keeping an eye on them.

"Okay about bringing these other two here, Fury and Hill. I don't really like it because they will have to be told that magic exists, also Clint has kept us secret up until now so unless he want to tell them about us then they won't be coming." Phoenix explained.

"Well we will leave it up to you two, that's is just what I would suggest. Ultron needs to be brought down and the Maximoff twins need to be helped if we can." Steve said.

"Phoenix, it would really help us if you and a couple of other willing magicals could help us." Natasha said carefully. She didn't want to upset Clint or Phoenix but help right now would be really helpful.

"Well, if I did agree to both of these things then I would have to inform the Minister of Magic, with so many non magicals finding out about us it would be compulsory. But I do want to help you, I know at least two people who will be willing to help and I will have to get someone to look after the kids." Phoenix said.

"Thank you Nix, your help will be appreciated. Are you going to go to Ron and Hermione?" Natasha asked.

"I'm not sure how I feel about you helping with this." Clint stated giving his wife a concerned look.

"I will be fine, I have fought in worse odds. Anyway Natasha will be grateful for my help in keep you boys in fine. And Nat, who else would I go to?" Phoenix asked.

* * *

 **That is chapter 2, I have made it longer because of all the reviews this story has got.**

 **There is a poll up on my profile for who Natasha should be in a relationship with. Please vote. Should I go canon or AU?**

 **Firefly**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the avengers or Harry Potter.

 **This story is set in Avengers Age of Ultron so if you haven't watched the film yet then there will spoilers. Also this story will be Fem Harry so if you don't like then don't read. In the Harry Potter books it will be after Hogwarts, but I might do some flashbacks to her time at school.**

 **Thanks to everyone that voted on the poll, it will be open until I post chapter 4, at the moment it is a tie between to characters. Please vote so that I don't have to decide which one to use!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Previously**

"I will be fine, I have fought in worse odds. Anyway Natasha will be grateful for my help in keep you boys in line. And Nat, who else would I go to?" Phoenix asked.

* * *

"I don't know? You could go to some other aurors for all I know." Natasha replies.

"No I wouldn't do that, the only others that I would consider going to would be Luna, Neville and Ginny. Clint are you happy to have Fury and Hill that we exist?" Phoenix asks looking at him curiously.

"Yeah, why not, I suppose I do own them an explanation and their help would be greatly appreciated." Clint said.

"Okay you lot contact them and I will go and talk to the Minister, Nat would you mind coming with me? You know more about this than I do." Phoenix said as she got up.

"No I don't mind," Nat said getting up to follow her.

"We will see you boy later, and Clint keep an eye on your kids." Phoenix stated.

She took Natasha's arm and turned on the stop and disappeared with a loud _crack!_ and a flash of bright white light.

"Wow, and did your wife just give you orders?" Tony asked.

"Yes she did, and in my experience it is usually best to follow them." Clint said.

Clint got his phone out and called Maria Hill,

" _Hill," Maria stated when she answered her phone, she expected that it was probably Stark asking her to do something else._

"It's Barton, have got Fury with you?" Clint asks.

" _Yes, how did you know?" Maria asks surprised._

"Intelligent guess, all of us are fine. We are at a safe house, we would like you to come here." Clint told her.

" _If you're in a safe house Barton, how are we supposed to know how to get to you?" Maria asks exasperatedly._

"I'll send someone to pick you up in an hour if you can tell me your location." Clint says.

" _Okay that's fine, we're in an old SSR base, I will send you the coordinates. Maria tells him._

"Thanks Hill." Clint says before hanging up.

"Well that's one thing done, now I just need to check that those two are not destroying the house. Do you any of you want to come with me?" Clint asks glancing back at the other guys when he gets to the door.

 **With Phoenix and Natasha**

Phoenix and Natasha land in the apparition point in the Ministry of Magic, Phoenix leads them towards the Ministers office. A few of the other magicals give them a few odd looks they haven't seen the red head with the Phoenix Potter before.

In fact there isn't much that they know about their saviour anymore, they know that she adopted her godson Teddy Lupin and they know that she is married but they don't know who her husband is.

When they get to the office Phoenix raises an eyebrow at the Minister's secretary who looked quite nervous all of a sudden and quickly got up and went into the Minister's office, she came back out just as quickly.

"You can go straight in." She said nervously.

"Thank you," Phoenix said pleasantly and walked past her with Nat following her and walked into the office after knocking.

"Hello Phoenix, you gave my secretary a bit of a fright. Who is your friend?" Kingsley asked.

"Hello Kingsley, this is Natasha Romanoff. Nat this is Kingsley Shacklebolt the Minister for Magic." Phoenix introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Romanoff." Kingsley said.

"You too, Sir." Natasha said.

"So Phoenix, I take it there is a purpose to this visit." Kingsley stated.

"Yes there is, Natasha is an Agent for a secret government agency in the muggle world. They specialise in dealing with threats to the world that the general public cannot deal with, or do not believe exist. Nat is part of an elite group who fight out of world threats, and new one has arisen and they have asked for my help." Phoenix explained.

"How many not that magic is real? And will they keep their mouths shut about it?" Kingsley asked.

"Currently only six know and three of them already knew before yesterday." Phoenix said.

"How many of those three did you tell?" Kingsley asked.

"Two, one of them is my husband, and he considers Nat his sister so that was well within the rules. The other one knew because he is from Asgard and magic is real there." Phoenix explained.

"Your mysterious husband is a secret agent. Do you mean Asgard as in the Norse mythology?" Kingsley asked.

"Yep my husband is a agent, and yes we are talking about Thor from the Norse mythology." Phoenix confirms.

"As much as I appreciate you telling me this finally but what else do you want?" Kingsley asks.

"Permission to tell two others that magic is real and to fight with them and I will be asking Ron and Hermione if they would be willing to help." Phoenix states.

"This is the sort of thing that you are asking out of formality but will do even if I say no, isn't it?" Kingsley sighs.

"Yeah kinda, but Kings you do know that these guys are planning to destroy the world and we all live on the same world." Phoenix tells him quietly.

"Okay you can do it, but you will keep me updated and tell me what you know now please?" Kingsley asked.

"Of course that's why I brought Nat along." Phoenix said.

After Natasha explained what they knew to Kingsley, the two friends left the Ministry and headed back to Potter Manor. But not before Phoenix sent a patronus to Ron and Hermione telling them to meet at Potter Manor as soon as they could.

"Hey Nix, how did it go?" Clint asked when she apparated with Nat into the room.

Clint was with the other male Avengers and he had Lily on his lap, and Ollie sitting next to him on the sofa.

"I got permission and Ron and Hermione will be here as soon as they can," Nix tells him.

"That's good, because I told Hill that someone would pick her and Fury up in an hour and that was about forty five minutes ago." Clint said.

"You want me to go and pick them up?" Nix guesses.

"Please?" Clint asks.

"I will go, but you owe me one Clint." Phoenix states.

"Okay," Clint agrees.

"What was this Minister like Nat?" Steve asked.

"He seemed very fair, he obviously respected Phoenix a lot. His secretary was terrified of her. His terms were fair didn't even ask for the name of the organisation that we worked for." Nat states.

"Kingsley trusts me, we have fought together before we have both saved each others lives before. That sort of thing tends to inspire trust in each other." Phoenix says.

"You keep mentioning this war that you have fought in, yet we don't know anything about it. If it is as big as you say it is then even if it is a wizarding war then there would have been some effects that showed up in our world." Bruce exclaims.

"There were effect on our world we just didn't notice them,and Nix doesn't like talking about the war because of how many people she lost." Clint informs them giving them a warning look.

"Right Clint, Ron and Hermione could term up at any minute so you need to be ready to explain what is going on to them." Phoenix state's emotionlessly. She got up and turned on the and apparated out of the house with a _crack!_

"Please just don't mention about the war again, she still has trouble sometimes believing that it wasn't her fault. She has told me most of it but not all of it, I know that she found something out at the end of the last battle that she thinks could have saved a lot of lives that were lost if she had known before hand." Clint explains to the other Avengers.

"It sounds like a bad case of survivor's guilt, to me." Steve says.

Just as a red headed man and a woman with brown hair stepped out of the fireplace.

"It is a bad case of that." The woman agrees.

"Auntie Mione!" Lily squeals running over to her.

"Hello Lily, where your mom?" Mione asked picking the girl up.

"I don't know she apparated out a few minutes ago." Ollie answered for his sister.

"Okay, hey Clint. Who are your friends?" Mione asks.

"Hey Hermione, Ron. These are Tony, Steve, Thor, Bruce and you know Natasha." Clint introduces.

"Nice to meet you all, where is Nix?" Ron asks.

"She has just gone to pick up a couple of our allies." Clint tells them. Then turns to his kids, "can you two go and play upstairs please?" Clint asks them.

"Okay Dad," Ollie says taking his sister's hand and leading her out of the room.

Clint asks them to sit down and then explains about what has been going on, and about how they had asked Phoenix if she would help and she had said that they would probably be happy to help. Ron and Hermione had said that they probably would help but that they wanted to speak to Nix before they said yes for definite.

 **With Phoenix**

Phoenix apparated into the old SSR that Clint had given her the coordinates for she was met with two guns pointed at her face, and sighed in annoyance Clint so owed her for this.

"Hello, I trust that you two are Fury and Hill. Clint Barton asked me to pick you up." Phoenix informs them.

"Who are you? And how did you get into this base?" The man asked.

"I'm Phoenix Potter, and obviously Clint didn't explain how I would be picking you up. I'm a witch and yes magic is real and no I don't want to hurt you. I would give you a very good reason to believe me, but I am not going to pass up on the chance to make Clint squirm." Phoenix explained.

"Hold on just a minute you are telling me that magic is real and we didn't know about it but Barton did?" The man, that Phoenix guessed was Fury asked.

"Yes he did, now will you let me take you to the Avengers?" Phoenix asked.

"How do we know that you are taking us to the Avengers? And that you haven't captured them or something like that?" The woman, who was probably Hill asked.

Phoenix sighed this wasn't going to be easy, then she had a thought she drew her wand and flicked it murmuring under her breath the spell. The huge stag erupted from her wand, Prongs pored impatiently at the ground.

"Go back to Hermione and ask her to bring Nat here now." Phoenix ordered.

Prongs charged out of the base and away. Phoenix turned back to the two agents who were staring at her in shock.

"What- what was that?" Hill asked faintly.

"That was magic, more specifically a patronus, a stag that was my father's animagus form his name is Prongs." Phoenix stated openly.

A couple of minutes later there was a loud _crack_ and Hermione apparated in with Nat.

"What went wrong Nix?" Nat asked going over to her friend.

"You know her?" Fury asked.

"Yes I do, and what's more I trust her." Nat stated.

"Well as for what went wrong, Clint failed to tells them what would actually make them trust me." Nix told her.

"Well now that you know that you can trust her can we go back again, Nix you should have seen the others face's when Prongs came charging through the wall and started speaking, I wish I had filmed it." Nat said.

"Oh don't worry Mione or Ron can show me from their memories in a pensive." Nix informs her.

"Romanoff in answer to your question yes we can go now," Fury says.

"Oh that's good and need to pretend to be really angry at Clint for not giving these two the right info." Phoenix says.

Both taking hold of both Fury and Hill's wrists and disapparating with a loud _crack_ knowing that Hermione would follow with Nat. She apparated straight into the living room where she knew that the others would be.

Phoenix strode smoothly out of apparating and straight over to Clint not all too bothered that Fury and Hill were recovering from apparating for the first time.

"Clint Barton! You didn't give them the right information and I was greeted with two guns pointed at me." Phoenix snapped glaring at him.

"Hey Nix, umm, I sure that they just over reacted a bit…" Clint said. He was visibly nervous.

Natasha who had come in with Hermione a couple of seconds later was struggling to stop herself from laughing.

Fury and Hill just looked rather confused, and were looking around trying to get used to the fact that they had changed where they were so quickly.

"Barton what's going on? You look like you want to go and hide somewhere." Fury asked but it sounded more like an order.

"Erm, I may have forgotten to tell you that I got married a while ago. Phoenix is my wife." Clint said. His eyes flickering from them to Phoenix who was still glaring at him.

"Barton! You got married?!" Fury asked.

"Yes Sir, I did. Besides it's sort of your fault anyway if you hadn't transferred me to London I doubt I would have met her." Clint said.

"You know Barton, I don't control who you marry. Although I would have liked to know that you had got married." Fury said.

Then quite suddenly the fireplace flared green and Teddy stepped calmly out of the the flames. Fury and Hill stared at him curiously.

"Hey Phoenix, we have more guests?" The teen states.

"Hello Teddy, did you have a good time at your friends? And yes we do have more guests. This is Fury and Hill, guys this is my godson Teddy." Phoenix tells them.

"Nice to meet you, I gonna head upstairs, I still have some History of Magic homework to do. I swear Binns has got more boring since you were at school." Teddy grumbled.

"Probably but you will just have to suffer through it, just like all the other magicals that go to Hogwarts have to. Teddy can you make sure that your younger siblings are in bed please? I get the feeling that we will be down here for a while." Phoenix asked.

" Of course," Teddy replied before he walked out of the room.

"You have kids as well Barton?!" Fury shouts incuriously.

Clint gulps a little and looks at his wife who is smirking, she knows that she has dropped him right in to the hornet's nest. This is going to be a long night…

* * *

 **That is chapter three I hope that you like it and please tell me what you think :)**

 **Firefly**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the avengers or Harry Potter.

 **The poll for who Natasha Romanoff should be with is now closed, thank you to everyone who voted.**

 **The results are:**

 **Steve Rogers: 29**

 **Bruce Banner: 27**

 **Tony Stark: 9**

 **Other (PM me which character. Marvel or Harry Potter Universe): 6**

 **An OC (PM me with what name and characteristics or if you just want me to make one up): 1**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Previously**

Clint gulps a little and looks at his wife who is smirking, she knows that she has dropped him right in to the hornet's nest. This is going to be a long night…

* * *

"Sir, just to clear something up Teddy is not actually my son, he is Nix's godson but I treat him like my son." Clint said. While Fury glared at him.

"Barton why didn't you just tell me that you got married and have kids? I wouldn't have fired you or anything like that." Fury stated.

"In my line of work Sir, you tend to make enemies and I didn't want any of them knowing that I have a weakness that they can exploit." Clint explained.

"Okay I will accept that for now, but only because we have more pressing matters to deal with. First how the hell magic is real and second how to deal with Ultron." Fury stated.

"Well magic is very real, I have had to get permission from our minister to be able to tell you. Do you need another demonstration or were the earlier ones enough?" Phoenix asked.

Phoenix could see that Fury was the type of person that could accept unusual things as long as he had proof as it was kind of in his job description as Director of SHIELD. She wasn't so sure about Maria Hill but if Clint trusted her she would trust her for now.

"Nix, could we speak to you please? You want us to help with this and we want to but there are a few things that we need to talk about first." Ron said looking at his friend who seemed to be totally chilled about all of this.

"Yeah, sure just a sec guys, I want to make sure that Fury and Hill are okay with magic being real." Phoenix told them.

"Hold on a sec, you lot want them to help you take down Ultron? How do you know that they can fight and won't shoot down as soon as the step on to the battlefield?" Hill asked sounding shocked.

"Nix and her friends can fight Hill, they have fought in one of the most devastating wars that the magical world has ever had." Clint said firmly.

"How can you be sure Barton? Have you seen the three of them in action?" Fury asked.

"No I haven't seen them in a battle situation but I know that they have fought because of all the scars that they have got afterall you don't scars like their with out fighting in a deadly battle." Clint snapped.

"I don't see any scars." Hill stated looking to the three magicals over.

"That because we have so many that we wear glamours to hide them," Hermione stated sadly.

"Near the end of the battle, there was only the three of us left standing, others did survive of course but they were too wounded to carry on and had been forced to retreat. There were over three times as many of the enemy than just the three of us." Ron said.

"In the end I ended it all by killing their leader, take out the leader and the army falls apart. Always falls apart, just like sheep without a shepherd." Phoenix murmured but her voice was different like she was half there and half somewhere else.

"Nix, snap out of it! You are going into a flashback and you need snap out of it!" Hermione said firmly moving a little closer to Phoenix.

"What's wrong with her?" Tony asked.

The other Avengers had been stand quietly just taking in what was going on, in the room but now all of them could see that there was something wrong with Phoenix.

Phoenix could hear Hermione's words but her mind was elsewhere, slowly falling back on to the bloody battlefield that Hogwarts had become on the 2nd of May.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Phoenix took in what the memories that Snape gave her, were telling her Dumbledore was not as all light and good as everyone thought he was and she had trusted him, and he had never told her that a part of Voldemort was living inside her since she was a baby. But the thing that bugged her the most was that she could have saved so many lives if she had known earlier that Voldemort had to kill her…_

 _She pulled herself together and walked out of the Headmasters office, head toward the forbidden forest where she would let Voldemort kill her, as she came down the steps she saw Neville helping a wounded girl into the Great Hall._

" _Neville!" Nix called._

 _Neville spun around "Nix, are you okay? Where are Ron and Hermione?" Neville asked when he saw it was her._

" _Yes I fine, I don't know where Ron and Hermione are but I am just going to look for them." Nix lied skilfully. "Neville I need to ask you to do something, just in case I am too busy to do it, kill Voldemort's snake. Killing the snake will help us stop him." Nix explained quickly._

" _Of course Nix, if I see it I will kill it." Neville replied before going back to helping the girl get some medical care._

 _Good Nix thought as she turned away from him, if she was going to die then she needed someone to kill that snake and she trusted Neville to do that in case Ron and Hermione couldn't do it._

 _She put her invisibility cloak over herself and quickly walked out of the building, and through the grounds and into the edge of the forbidden forest. Taking the snitch out of her pocket and pulling the cloak off herself she said quietly "I am about to die." and put the snitch to her lips._

 _It opened to reveal the resurrection stone, she held it in her hand and saw her parents, Remus and Sirius appear. She talked to them for a few minutes before asking them to stay with her until she got to Voldemort._

 _Phoenix walked swiftly through the forest to where Voldemort and his followers were waiting, she dropped the stone and the four spirits disappeared._

 _Voldemort turned to face his enemy "Phoenix Potter come to die." He stated._

" _Well you know I am tired of fighting so yeah," Phoenix said sarcastically. But she didn't draw her wand she wanted him to kill her because it was quite poetic, he wanted to live forever and by killing her he would be killing a part of himself._

 _Voldemort glared at her "Killing you will not only make me unstoppable, but if you kill the leader the army always falls apart, just like sheep without a shepherd. Good bye Phoenix Potter. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed._

 _The deadly green curse hurtled towards her and hit her chest and she knew know more._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"What's wrong with her!? What's wrong with her is that she has slipped into a flashback of the battle of Hogwarts." Hermione snapped.

Hermione tried to move toward Phoenix again but it seemed that Phoenix didn't like that idea, as pure magic lashed out and through Hermione back against the wall with a loud _thud._

"Hermione!" Ron shouted. Quickly going over to his wife who had been knocked unconscious by the blast of magic.

"Barton, can you calm her down?" Fury asked. He had dealt with many things but this was much more powerful than anything he had personally dealt with.

Natasha looked at her friend she was caught in the arm of a flashback, it would be dangerous for anyone to go near her as Hermione had just proved for them. A positive note could be that they couldn't deny that Phoenix had enough power to help them fight. Still Natasha had never seen her friend quite as bad as this most of the time she was absolutely fine, and she would occasionally have relapses. But this, this was much worse than anything she had seen and from the look on Clint's face worse than he had ever seen as well.

Steve observed the scene in front of him it seemed that Phoenix was much more affected by the war that she was in than anyone thought, he didn't know her well but from what Clint had been saying and by what Hermione and Ron had said Phoenix had be scarred mentally as well as physically.

Clint was at a loss for once he didn't have a clue what to do, he could tell that his wife was in pain it must have been Ron saying that they were the last ones standing that caused her to slip into a flashback. She had been able to tell him about the war without becoming like this so it must have been that part of the battle, the part that he hadn't heard that set her off.

"No Fury, if anyone goes near her at the moment they will end up like Hermione." Clint said sadly.

"How did she get like this? She was fine with telling us a few things about the battle before," Thor asked. Usually when you won a battle you celebrated not fall into a terrible flashback.

"Thor all wars have casualties, this battle in particular had a lot of them. You heard what Ron said."Natasha explained quietly.

Ron turned away from Hermione she was fine of than being unconscious, "I think that she is having a flashback of when she went to Voldemort to let him kill her, she found out some information we don't know what but whatever she did worked he was killable after that." Ron said.

"She let herself be killed?!" Clint exclaimed in shock and fear.

"Yes, but we don't know if she actually died or if she cast a spell to make it look like she was dead. All I know for sure is that Voldemort came up to Hogwarts saying that he had killed her, there was some talking and screaming and the whole of our army fell apart just like Nix said before she went into that flashback." Ron said sadly.

"So she has never told anyone what happened, that isn't healthy." Bruce stated.

"I know but we could force her to talk, we thought that she might tell Clint… but obviously not." Ron stated.

"So what are you going to do? Just wait for her to snap out of it." Tony asked.

"Well for the moment it is all we can do, but I am going to show you want Mione meant by glamours." Ron said. He moved his wand down his front and gave it a little flick, when he was done he looked different. There were scars on his face and when he pushed his sleeves up, there were scars all along his arms as well.

Phoenix came out of the flashback gasping, and quickly took in her surroundings, Hermione was on the sofa and Ron was facing the Avengers he had his glamour off and was covered in scars, Phoenix could remember how he got almost all of them.

Clint looked over Ron's shoulder and saw that Phoenix was back to normal, looking startled and horrified as she looked at Ron and the scars that were now on display.

"Ron. Put your glamour back on," Clint requested.

Ron turned quickly to see why Clint had asked him to put the glamour back on, when he saw Phoenix he flicked his wand and the glamour fell back into place.

"Phoenix are you okay?" Clint asked slowly approaching her, when he got to her he pulled her into his arms.

"I think so, but I don't want to talk about the war. My magic lashed out at her didn't it, she got too close and it attacked her." Phoenix said sadly.

She pulled out of her husband's arms and walked over to her friend's side, placing her hand on Hermione's forehead and she willed her magic to heal her. A soft glow run down Hermione's body before her eyes fluttered open, Hermione looked around and saw Phoenix standing by the sofa that she was laying on.

"I'm sorry Mione, I didn't mean to lash out at you." Phoenix apologized.

Hermione got up, and went over to her friend and hugged her. "It's fine Nix, I should have known better not to get too close to you when you were like that. Obviously I wasn't watching properly when the same thing happened to George." Hermione said grinning at her friend.

Phoenix laughed "Yes George avoided me for a month after that, I don't think he was expecting my magic to lash out at him when he tried to beat me up."

"No kidding the look on his face was hilarious when he came around." Ron stated grinning.

Phoenix shook her head "You really should be more respectful, not only is George your brother but he had just lost his twin so he had every right to attack me." Phoenix reprimanded him.

"You know what Nix, I think we will help you with this Ultron guy. This just reminded me why everyone believed in you even when you didn't think they should." Hermione said smiling at her best friend.

"Thanks Mione, now back to the matter at hand, does anyone have any idea what Ultron will be trying to do?" Phoenix asked looking at the non magicals in the room.

"Ultron is obsessed with evolving… has anyone heard from Helen?" Tony asked after thinking about it for a minute.

"No, you think that he going to try and see if he can evolve into a body instead of a robot?" Steve asked.

"That would make sense he still wants for humans to evolve, but we have to remember that his other mission is to kill us. Being as he still has the Maximoff twins, which means that the little witch can still mess with our minds." Bruce stated.

"That sounds very pleasant, sounds like the guy doesn't even have a soul." Ron said sarcastically.

"Well essentially he doesn't have a soul because he is made of metal," Natasha informed him.

"Sounds like a fun guy, so I would like to know what the deal is with these twins?" Phoenix asked.

"Well Wanda has telekinesis and a form of telepathy, and her brother Pietro has enhanced metabolism. More basically he's fast and she's weird." Maria explained.

"Well we should be able to help at least Wanda if not her brother, maybe we will be able to get to the bottom of why they are helping Ultron." Phoenix reassured.

"Someone should probably check in with Helen, and make sure that she is okay and warn her that Ultron will probably be paying her a visit." Clint suggested.

"I agree, Stark can you do that?" Fury asked.

"Of course," Tony said getting his phone out.

"We can start first thing tomorrow unless we find out that she is in immediate danger, I would rather tell my children that they are going to be left with Mr and Mrs Weasley than just have them wake up with us last time I did that had pranks and tantrums for a week after, so I would rather avoid that if I can." Phoenix said.

"I agree I think we all need some more rest, also I think that Fury would still like a demonstration of your powers." Natasha stated.

"I would, I hope that you would be agreeable to giving a demonstration?" Fury asked.

"Yeah, myself and Ron should be able to show you a few things. What do you think Ron?" Phoenix asked.

"Hell yeah! This guy hasn't seen anything yet!" Ron called agreeably.

* * *

 **Okay that's chapter 4, next chapter you will get the duel between Ron and Phoenix and more action with the Avengers.** **Please tell me what you think and if there is anything I can improve on.**

 **Firefly**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Avengers or Harry Potter.

 **I am currently going through all of my fic and checking for mistakes, I have now been through this chapter, so please tell me if I have missed anything and if anyone would like Beta this fic please PM me.**

* * *

 **Magic Found - Chapter 5**

 **Previously**

"I would, I hope that you would be agreeable to giving a demonstration?" Fury asked.

"Yeah, myself and Ron should be able to show you a few things. What do you think Ron?" Phoenix asked.

"Hell yeah! This guy hasn't seen anything yet!" Ron called agreeably.

* * *

Phoenix nodded, wondering if it would be best to do the demonstration outside or in the dueling room, but she knew where ever they were going to do it that Teddy would want to watch and so would the younger two kids, who would probably be in bed by now so it sounded like doing the demonstration tomorrow would be better. Everyone needed some more rest anyway.

"Right I think it would be best if we did the demonstration tomorrow, because everyone needs some more rest and as long as we can confirm that this Helen person that you mentioned is safe then there isn't anything that we desperately need to do now." Nix said.

"I have just rung Helen and told her to be on her guard because of Ultron, she said that she hasn't seen him and she is in a secure building." Tony informs the others.

"I agree with Nix, there isn't much we can do now, and it is getting late." Natasha said.

The others all seemed to agree, upon seeing this Phoenix called "Tally!"

There was a loud _crack_ and the little house elf appeared "Mistress called Tally," The elf said.

"Yes, could you take Mister Fury and Miss Hill to their rooms please?" Nix asked.

"Of course Mistress, Tally will take them to their rooms." The elf said eagerly.

Nick and Maria exchanged looks before following the elf out of the room and upstairs.

Nix observed the rest of the people in the room, she knew that they probably would process this properly until Ultron had been dealt with. She was glad that her husband had come to her instead of going else where like she knew that he could.

"Right I think that we should all go to bed, so that we can get the duel over early in the morning and hopefully start dealing with Ultron in the afternoon." Nix suggested.

The others nodded and they all began to file out of the room until only Nix, Clint and Natasha were left in the room. Ron and Hermione had gone home to check on their children and get some sleep and they would be coming back in the morning.

"Are you really okay Nat?" Phoenix asked her.

"Yes I am fine, I promise Nix. That little witch just dragged up some old memories, that I didn't want to relive." Nat said.

"Okay, if you get nightmares go to someone Nat. You know that me and Clint don't mind." Nix tells her.

"I remember Nix, and I am not a kid. But if I needed to talk I will go to someone." Nat said rolling her eyes. Then she headed out of the room and up to her room.

Phoenix watched her friend go out of the room and up the stairs towards her bedroom, after she was gone Nix almost collapsed into her husband's embrace with Clint she didn't have to be strong like she did with everyone else. That flashback had taken a lot out of her and all she wanted to do now was crawl into her husband's arms and go to sleep and preferably not get up for another week or so.

Clint held his wife close, he knew that she had a tough shield around her to protect her heart, but he also knew that occasionally she still had nightmares about the final battle at Hogwarts. When she started to tell him stuff about the battle years ago the nightmares got better, but he knew that she was leaving something out and that had be weighing her down for a long time now.

"Nix, after we sort out this Ultron problem, will you try and tell me about that flashback? You know that talking about it helps, hell you got me to talk after Loki possessed me and I needed to do that to recover, I know that it will help you to talk about this." Clint begged her.

Phoenix sighed, she knew that Clint would ask this of her and she wasn't sure whether she could do it.

"All I can promise is that I will try Clint," she said slowly.

"That is all I need, I need to be able to help you." Clint said, kissing her forehead.

"Okay, we need to go upstairs and check on our kids and then go to bed, because I have a duel in the morning and I am not going to lose to Ron even if he is my best friend." Nix said.

After checking on the kids Clint and Nix went to bed, both of them falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows… or in Nix's case Clint's chest.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Phoenix woke up still cuddled up in her husband's arms, and she knew that it must be early because Lily hadn't come into the room and she could see through the curtains that the sun wasn't yet up. But she didn't even think about getting up yet Nix was content to stay with Clint for the time being as quite a lot of the time he would be away do some mission for SHIELD and she wouldn't get to wake up next to him.

Nix just laid in bed until the sun came up, then she decided that she might as well get some training in before everyone else got up and wanted to see a duel between her and Ron.

After a good hour of training she finished up and went to the kitchen where she was soon joined by Natasha and Steve, who she realised were the early bird of the team.

"Good morning you two, I really hope that you have come from separate rooms." Nix teased, she knew that these two would be good together, if only they got their acts together and well... got together.

Steve blushed beet red and quickly explained that they had bumped into each other in the hall and they had been in different rooms all night. While she and Nat struggled not to laugh at him.

After that it was long before everyone else was downstairs for breakfast, and it was obvious that the Avengers, Fury and Hill wanted to get a move on so that Ultron could be dealt with.

"Right, Teddy, Ollie, Lily you three listen up. Now you know that Dad has to deal with a problem that has come up and he has asked if myself, Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron can help out. So today you three can stay and watch a duel that Uncle Ron and I are going to have to prove to them that we can fight, then you are going to go to Nanny Molly and Grandad Arthur to stay for a while." Phoenix explained.

Teddy took the new quite well and nodded in agreement, neither Ollie or Lily looked to happy about this arrangement and were obviously going to saying something about it, when thank Merlin for Hermione's timing - Hermione and Ron came into the room.

"So, are we going to have this duel or what?" Ron asked effectively breaking the tension in the room.

* * *

 **In the Training Room**

Everyone had gathered in the training room and were sitting in seats around the edge of the room, well everyone that is apart from Nix and Ron who were weaving protection wards between where they would be dueling and everybody else so that no one would get hurt by a stray spell.

"What is it exactly that you are doing?" Maria Hill asked curiously.

"We are putting protection spells up so that when our spells don't hit each other then they won't be able to hurt anyone else." Ron explained.

"Why are you so sure that your spells won't hit each other?" Nick asked.

"Because we have been training properly since we were fifteen, fought in the 2nd wizarding war and we have also been through two years of intensive training in the Auror Academy." Nix answered.

Nix then turn her back to the audience and flicking her wand and changing her clothes into battle robes, then when to stand five paces away from Ron who had done the same.

Hermione got up and went to the edge of the ward once Ron and Nix were in place and shot sparks out of her wand to start the duel.

Nix fired off a silent stunning spell then quickly said "Protego."

Ron dodged out of the way of the stunner and sent off a petrificus totalus, jelly legs hex and a stunner. The first two were blocked by the shield charm the stunner though, Nix sent back at Ron who put up a shield charm.

Nix then said "Aqua Eructo," causing a jet of water to be sent in Ron's direction.

Ron merly muttered "Incendio." Causing fire to block the water.

Nix sent a glare at Ron and canceled her spell and silently summons a snake, " _Scare him, keep him back but don't hurt him."_ Nix hissed at the snake in parseltongue.

This shocked the Avengers and Ron asked "Really Nix, resorting to parseltongue?"

Nix laughed, "well I was really looked forward to seeing you get soaked."

"Thanks Nix, way to make me feel loved." Ron grumbled. Before sending a Bombarda at Nix, who calmly conjured a wall then put a shield charm up and watched as the wall exploded in front of her.

Suddenly an idea hit her, it would definitely amuse the children and it would be well worth it. She sent a silent cheering charm at Ron, who unfortunately for him didn't recognise the spell and didn't dodge it in time burst out laughing when it hit him.

Hermione sighed, "Oh dear, Ron I believe you will find that that was a cheering charm."

Nix laughed at her friend who was basically defenceless because he was laughing so much, she could see out of the corner of her eye that her children were laughing and so were quite a few of the Avengers after hearing Hermione's explanation.

" _Come here, my friend."_ Nix called to the snake who was still hissing at Ron, the snake came over to her and wrapped around her arm.

Nix then said "Expelliarmus," and Ron's wand flew into her hand.

Nix then started to take down the ward with Hermione's help, after taking them down, Nix walked over to Fury.

"Do you think we can fight now?" Nix asked.

"Well I suppose that was quite good, but most of it was quite harmless." Fury said.

"The spells that we used there are supposed to look harmless, but if that bombarda that Ron sent at me had hit me I would be in a million tiny pieces. When I used this snake if I had asked it to attack instead of scare then that would have done quite a bit of damage, as you can see the cheering charm stopped Ron from throw spells at me thus leading to me getting his wand and winning.

There are only so many spells that are safe to use in a friendly duel without a trained mediwitch or wizard on the scene, if I had sent a spell called Sectumsempra this causes gashes to appear all over your body and Ron hadn't dodged it then he would have died in a matter of minutes. The very powerful and dangerous spells that we use in battle can only be performed off the battlefield in controlled training rooms against dummies." Nix explained to them.

By this time Hermione had performed the counter curse, so that Ron was no longer laughing.

"It's true, the spell that we can use against Ultron are a lot more dangerous than the ones that we can safely use against each other." Ron said.

"I think that we should accept their help, they would at least be able to help us with the Maximoff twins." Steve said.

"I agree," Tony said and Natasha nodded her agreement too.

"I don't like the fact that you will be putting yourself in danger Nix, but I know that it is always a good idea to accept your help, so I say that you three should help." Clint said.

"Does that mean that you are definitely going away Mommy?" Ollie asked drawing the attention to himself and his siblings.

"Yes baby, but it will only be for a couple of days, and you three will be be staying with Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur." Nix said as she hugged her son.

Clint picked Lily up and talked to her quietly, making sure that she didn't decide to throw a tantrum.

"You three can help, on the condition that, one of those medi witches was it is on site." Nick said after talking with Hill.

"Okay, Hermione could you call Luna while I get Ollie and Lily packed and take them to Molly and Arthur's." Nix asked.

"Sure." Hermione agreed.

Nix walked out with the children, then the other avengers turned to Steve waiting for what he was going to say.

"Well don't just stand there, pack up and get weapons could whoever knows how to fly the quinjet get that ready as well." Steve ordered.

"Capitain, we are going to make preparations on our side, you will have back up if you need it. Could one of you possibly drop us off somewhere?" Nick asked, glancing at Ron.

"Sure where do you want to go?" Ron asked.

Fury gave him the coordinates and Ron took Hill and Fury by the arm and apperated out.

* * *

By the time Ron got back, Nix and Clint had dropped their children off with his parents, the Avengers had got ready and the Quinjet was ready to fly. Once everyone was on board, Tony said that there had been a sighting of Ultron it seemed that he had managed to get into the secure building that Helen was in and had started to get himself a body.

Therefore it was all systems go to make sure they stopped Ultron from evolving again.

* * *

 **That was chapter 5, I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter to be posted I will try not to let it happen again. I got really bad writer's block with this story so any reviews with ideas would be welcomed.**

 **Firefly**


	6. Real Chapter 6

I don't own the Avengers or Harry Potter.

 **Hey everyone, I know that Magic Found was a close call in the poll that I held so it is being updated now. Unfortunately I have been having quite a lot of trouble updating this story which is why this chapter took so long to update!**

 **So I am asking that if anyone has any ideas for this fic, could they leave a review and tell me or just PM me so that the next chapter for this story is better.**

* * *

 **Magic Found - Chapter 5**

 **Previously**

By the time Ron got back, Nix and Clint had dropped their children off with his parents, the Avengers had got ready and the Quinjet was ready to fly. Once everyone was on board, Tony said that there had been a sighting of Ultron it seemed that he had managed to get into the secure building that Helen was in and had started to get himself a body.

Therefore it was all systems go to make sure they stopped Ultron from evolving again.

* * *

When Phoenix, Ron, Hermione and a blond woman that the Avengers didn't know the name of joined them on the quinjet, Clint and Natasha got the jet in the air.

"Hey who is blondie?" Tony questioned to break the tension.

Luna looked from where she had been talking with Hermione, and saw that all eyes were now on her. "I am Luna, I'm a healer. Nix asked me to come, apparently part of the agreement for them to work with you includes bringing a healer." Luna said.

"Oh, so you can heal people with magic?" Steve asked.

"Yes, it is far more advanced than the healing that muggles do, because we can heal a cut with a simple wave of our wand potions and other spells can be used to fix broken bones and more serious wounds." Luna told them.

The others took this in, it would definitely be helpful to have Luna around if one of them got injured.

Thor, thought that magic healing was a lot like what was done on Asgard but there was something else that was bothering him, Nix had been able to… speak he supposed was the best word to the snake in the duel that she and Ron had. Ron had called it parseltongue and Thor wanted to know what it was.

"What is parseltongue?" Thor asked seemingly out of nowhere. He was met with confused looks, "Was that no what Ron called it when you did whatever you did with the snake?" Thor continued.

Nix blinked a few times before answering, "parseltongue is a language, it basically translates to serpent tongue, the ability to speak and control snakes. It passes down through bloodlines, many people think the gift evil and dangerous because parseltongue originates from the Slytherin line which is considered to be full of dark wizards.

I got the gift because my mother was related to the Slytherin line, my ability to speak it caused quite a few problems for me in my second year." Nix explained.

The Avengers other than Clint and Natasha seemed a bit taken aback by her explanation, obviously they didn't expect her to do something like that.

"I think that we are getting a bit off topic, do we have a plan for how we are doing to deal with Ultron and the Maximoff twins?" Hermione asked, ever the voice of reason.

"I would suggest splitting up," Nix said thoughtfully.

"Splitting up…" Clint echoed not looking at all pleased with that idea.

"Well, we don't know for definate that the twins and Ultron will be in the exact same place. Personally, I would suggest that Hermione, Nat and I go and find the twins. Leaving the rest of you to deal with Ultron." Nix said.

She could already see the disagreement on Clint's face even as she said it, but if it worked they would be able to hit two birds at the same time and if Ultron got away then they would almost definitely have the twins on their side for the final battle.

"No," Clint said.

At the same time all the others agreed that this was a good idea and that it would be a good idea to get the Maximoff twins away from Ultron as soon as possible.

"Clint, you are out voted love, besides I don't think that the Maximoff twins are bad just misguided, think of how I described Malfoy before the end of the war he was just doing what his father told him to do. In any case Natasha wouldn't let anything happen to me, you need to remember that I do this sort of thing all the time in the wizarding world just because I am working in your world now doesn't mean that I cannot defend myself." Nix informed her husband.

Clint grumbled for a bit, but consented after both Natasha and Hermione said that they would look out for Nix.

Nix, Natasha and Hermione were dropped off after saying that they could track the twins while the others went after Ultron.

"Right, I think the first thing to do is track this," Nix said.

When Natasha had last come into contact with the twins she had managed to get a bracelet that belonged to Wanda, thinking that Nix would agree to help them.

Hermione quickly cast a tracking charm on it and held on to it be let it lead her with Nix and Nat following her to were the twins were. The bracelet led them to a motel, and a room within once Nix cast a notice me not charm on the to get past the front desk.

Natasha knocked on the door, she had buried her emotions behind her mask, but she could help feeling a little nervous, she was definitely glad that she had two powerful witches with her so that the little witch couldn't mess with her mind again.

It was Pietro that opened the door, and Nix could tell that he was obviously about to slam it so Nix put a hand on the door to stop him and quickly said "It's okay, we are only here to talk we don't want to hurt you. Can we come in?" Nix asked.

"Who are you?" Pietro asked as Wanda joined him at the door. Her red magic flickering in her hands.

"Well, I am Phoenix and this is Hermione, and I think you are already know Natasha." Nix said pointing her two companions as she said their names.

"What do you want?" Wanda asked.

"I want to help you Wanda, Hermione and I we both have magic a lot like you we could help you control it better, probably make you more powerful." Nix explained.

Wanda looked to her brother who shrugged, she did wonder were the rest of the Avengers were and why only one of them was here. As well were did they get two witches from at such short notice? She wasn't sure whether to trust them or not.

"Prove that you can do magic and then explain what is going on, then we will believe you." Wanda said.

"I would be happy to do that, but please invite us in, I would rather not give the whole world a show." Nix said.

"Fine," Wanda said, opening the door more to allow the three women in.

"Right then, Wanda our magic doesn't work like yours does. We have to channel our magic through magical instruments like wands or staffs." Hermione explained as she took out her wand.

Hermione then conjured a feather and made it float with a couple to quick flicks of her wand. She could she that both Wanda and Pietro didn't look to impressed. She glanced over at Nix, she always had a way of getting through to people and making the simplest, least dangerous things look good.

Nix rolled her eyes and whispered "serpensortia," conjuring a snake from her wand which landed on the floor, " _go over to Hermione, but don't hurt her."_ Nix hissed at the snake.

The snake slithered over to Hermione hissing, both turning back to Nix at a hissed command from her the snake curled around her arm and settled.

Both Wanda and Pietro looked quite impressed and a little nervous, Nix rolled her eyes, she wouldn't let the snake hurt them.

"I wouldn't let it hurt you, I take that you believe us now?" Nix asked.

"Yes, we believe you." Pietro said.

"Good, now I want to help you, but in order for me to do that you two are going to have to help yourselves a little bit, you need to open up to someone whether it be Hermione, Natasha or myself but I think the first thing you should do is apologise to Natasha for messing with her head. In the wizarding world it is against the law and considered very disrespectful to enter someone's mind without their permission." Nix explained to the twins, but directed the last bit to Wanda.

Neither of them looked thrilled at to choice given to them, but Wanda had decided that this Phoenix person seemed to be fair and honest so she didn't a problem with them explaining themselves to her. Wanda wasn't sure how she felt about be told to apologise to Natasha like a child but when Nix explained it she could see how it wasn't right to mess with someone's mind without their permission, Wanda knew that she wouldn't like it.

"I am sorry for playing with your mind Natasha." Wanda said slowly as she turned to look at the other redhead.

"I forgive you, it's not okay but as long as you don't go it again I am happy to forgive you." Natasha said.

"Great, now who are you going to talk to?" Nix asked.

"We will talk to you," Pietro said.

Nix had expected that and looked back to her friends they nodded knowing that she was going to talk to them alone, and that with the twins pression she would explain it to them later or the really vital parts at any rate.

"Okay, I am going to put up a privacy charm so that Natasha and Hermione can't hear us." Nix said, she flicked her wand a couple of times muttering under her breath to put the charms in place.

"Right they can't hear us now so who would like to start." Nix ask the twins.

"Well, we joined Ultron because we wanted revenge on Tony Stark for the death of our parents. That was also why we let them experiment on us to give us powers, one of his bombs blew up our apartment building it killed our parents and were waiting to be rescued for hours with an unexploded bomb close enough to us that we could see the Stark logo on it, we knew that it could go off at any moment and that we could die if we made one wrong move." Pietro started.

"When we did get out we were sent to an orphanage because we had no other relatives that could take us in. When we volunteered for the program that gave us our powers we didn't realise we were giving them our lives as well, we thought they would do their experiments and then let us go but they didn't." Wanda carried on.

Nix nodded in understanding that must have been hard for them but she decided that it might be time to give them a dose of reality.

"How old were you when you lost your parents?" Nix asked.

"We were ten," Pietro told her.

"I was eighteen months old we my parents were murdered but a dark wizard that was intent on ruling the world. The only memories I have of my parents are their deaths. You two have ten years of memories of your parents, and you think it was bad going to an orphanage. I was sent to my Aunt and Uncle who kept me in the cupboard under the stairs and hated me for something that I didn't understand until I was eleven years old when I found out that I was a witch. Emagine know that your family should love you and not knowing why they hate you for a good ten years." Nix told them.

Nix could see that Wanda looked visibly upset and Pietro just looked horrified that family could treat each other like that.

"Right enough about my life, now that I have shown you that you two are not the only ones that have have hard lives, how about you start doing the right thing? Surely you can see that what Ultron is doing is not right." Nix said.

"We know, we have been thinking about leaving him for a while now, his ideas have changed from what they were or maybe him just didn't tell us what his end game was to start off with." Wanda said.

"Okay that is good, just out of curiosity how old are you two?" Nix asked.

"We were nineteen, three months ago." Pietro told her.

"Okay, well you are older than I was in my first battle." Nix said with a smile.

"Phoenix, how are you related to the Avengers? you have never been seen with them before." Wanda questioned.

Nix laughed, "To start off with you can called me Nix, Phoenix is quite a mouthful and I am Clint Barton's wife, he's the one with the bow and arrows." Nix told them.

"He knew about what I was going to do to his mind, was that because of you?" Wanda asked.

"Partially, I had told him about mind control but a couple of years ago Loki to control of his mind and made him do something that he didn't want to do, so he is especially wary of it. Now I think we should go and join up with the others before they start wondering about what is taking so long." Nix said.

The twins agreed with her and Nix took the privacy charms down so that they could join up with Natasha and Hermione again and see if they had heard anything from the others about Ultron.

* * *

 **That is chapter 6, I hope everyone liked it and it isn't too rubbish, please give me some feedback so that I can improve for next time.**

 **Firefly**


End file.
